


What's Left Unsaid

by xRabbitx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat camp out in the Wasteland, and sometimes the nights get cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Roadrat Secret Santa](http://roadratsecretsanta.tumblr.com/) exchange on Tumblr!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Overwatch! I just mess around with the junkers, and I really like not being sued :')

*

 

            "Say, Hoggers," Junkrat mumbles one lonely night in the wasteland. They've camped out behind a large rock to seek refuge from the sandy winds. The air is getting cold, and they have both huddled up around the small fire they've built. Junkrat has snuggled up in a large, dirty blanket, which makes him look even tinier than he normally does compared to Roadhog. "What d’ya think of me?"

            Roadhog looks up from the can of disgusting-looking beans he's heating in the embers of the fire. "Why?"

            "Dunno," Junkrat replies with a shrug, and he doesn't meet Roadhog's gaze. "I was just wonderin’."

            "Since when do you care about what other people think of you?" Roadhog grunts and turns back to watching the beans bob lazily in their thick gravy.

            "I don't, not really," Junkrat mutters, and the awkward note in his voice makes Roadhog look up again—it's not like Junkrat to get awkward about anything. He's the guy who simply grins and waves if Roadhog catches him pissing or something else that normally would make people embarrassed or awkward.

            "But," Junkrat goes on, watching his mechanical finger drawing nonsense patterns in the orange sand, "I mean, yer not really 'other people', are ya? I ain’t spendin’ my entire day with 'other people', and—well, I ain’t fuckin’ ‘other people’ either."

            "You're not?" Roadhog asks, genuinely surprised, and Junkrat finally looks up to meet his gaze.

            "Uh, no," Junkrat huffs and gestures at nothing in particular. "Who’d I be rootin’?"

            "Dunno," Roadhog shrugs. "Just other people when we're around them, I guess."

            Junkrat laughs and shakes his head. "Doubt anyone'd wanna be fuckin’ someone like me."

            "I am," Roadhog reminds him.

            "Well, yeah, but that's a big bleedin’ mystery to me, too, mate," Junkrat snorts, then immediately falls silent and looks like he just made himself sad. Roadhog is very confused by all this, because it's, truth be told, _him_ who's feeling like it's a mystery that someone like Junkrat would even look twice at someone like him. He has never said as much to Junkrat, because he thought it would be obvious, but apparently it's not. That doesn't mean that Roadhog is going to tell him, though.

            "You realize what you just said?" Roadhog asks, poking at the tin of beans to check how hot it is. It's still not hot enough.

            "Huh?"

            "You just said I've got bad taste," Roadhog grunts, smiling a little behind his mask at Junkrat's horrified expression.

            "That ain’t what I meant!" Junkrat argues, sitting up a little straighter.

            "But it's what you said."

            "Yeah, but it ain’t what I meant," Junkrat repeats, his cheeks turning pink under the soot smudges. "I dunno—I reckon I just don't get it is all. Anyway, stop avoidin’ the question. I asked ya what ya think of me."

            "You already know that."

            "No, I don't or I wouldn't be askin’, ya dipstick."

            Roadhog sighs and turns a little to face Junkrat properly. They have never really shared any personal or vulnerable moments, except for that one time Junkrat got his chest flattened. He never really told Roadhog about why he wanted it done, and Roadhog never asked. It didn't change anything between them, and it seemed to make Junkrat a lot happier afterwards, so Roadhog was satisfied. But the few days where Junkrat was bedridden after the procedure, where all he could do was groan in pain and shudder when Roadhog cleaned the cuts with the antiseptic they had stolen and almost gotten killed for a few weeks prior. If Roadhog had wanted, he could have easily forced Junkrat to tell him about that secret treasure he'd found, killed him, and taken off.  That had actually been more or less his original plan when Junkrat had first hired him. Everyone had heard about the pipsqueak who had accidentally stumbled across something extremely valuable, and everybody had wanted a piece of Junkrat, including Roadhog. He hadn't believed his luck when Junkrat had first approached him. That was several years ago now, and Roadhog had had to reconcile with the fact that the annoying, fast-talking kid had somehow gotten under his skin to such a degree that Roadhog had lost interest in whatever treasure it was Junkrat was hiding.

            "Fine," Roadhog says with a sigh, and he takes off his mask and drops it in the sand. Junkrat's face lights up as it always does when Roadhog takes off his mask, and Roadhog has no idea why. Roadhog shifts a bit in the sand, then says, "I think you're a good scavenger."

            "Pfff, everyone knows that!" Junkrat huffs. "Gotta do better than that, Ogsy."

            Roadhog grunts in annoyance. "I like you better when you're happy than when you're sad."

            Junkrat's face softens a bit. "What else?"

            "You're annoying, you're reckless, noisy, and you have zero impulse control," Roadhog grunts. "But you're also clever and funny. And—I'd be sad if you died."

            Junkrat just gawks at him like he's just fallen from the sky, and it's making Roadhog a bit uncomfortable, so he looks down to check the tin. It's finally hot enough, and Roadhog rumbles around their bag to find a set of spoons along with the two dented metal pieces they use as plates. He splits the can's content onto the two makeshift plates before handing one of them to Junkrat (he always gives Junkrat the larger portion, because Roadhog can stand to go hungry for a while, but Junkrat hasn't got an ounce of fat on his body). He eats to the sound of Junkrat verbally reliving some of their greatest moments, making a few acknowledging hums every now and then.

            They go to sleep once they're done eating, and Roadhog falls asleep fast as always. He doesn't get to sleep for long, though, because he's disturbed by someone looming over him.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," he grunts without opening his eyes.

            "I'm cold," Junkrat complains, and Roadhog cracks an eye open to look up at him. Junkrat is standing over him, tightly wrapped in his blanket but still visibly shivering.

            "Big surprise," Roadhog mumbles. "You have no insulation."

            "Then give us some of yours," Junkrat demands through clattering teeth.

            "Fine," Roadhog grunts, and he stretches out his left arm while lifting his blanket with the right.  

            "Excellent! Thanks, mate," Junkrat grins and sheds his blanket in favor of getting under Roadhog's, snuggling up against his side and settling his head on Roadhog's shoulder. Roadhog hisses a bit as their skin touch, because Junkrat is indeed freezing cold. He wraps the blanket tightly around them both, then closes his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

            "Hey, Hoggy?" Junkrat whispers a few minutes later.

            "What?" Roadhog huffs, giving up on sleep for the time being.

            "Did ya really mean it?"

            "Mean what?"

            "What ya said about getting’ sad if I died?"

            "No, I'd piss on your corpse and then live happily ever after."

            "Oh."

            Another few minutes pass before Junkrat suddenly lifts his head. "Wait, I get it! Yer jokin’."

            "Yes, now go to sleep," Roadhog grunts, and Junkrat falls silent, so Roadhog closes his eyes again. He's stupid enough to actually think that he might get some sleep now, but he realizes his mistake a little while later when he feels Junkrat's now warm fingers glide over his belly.

            "What are you doing now?"

            "I'm horny."

            "Because I'm not going to piss on your corpse?"

            "Well, it's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

            That actually a bit sad, and Roadhog can't make himself make a quip about it, so he says nothing while Junkrat's deft fingers dance over his stomach until they reach his left nipple. Junkrat had been absolute rubbish at everything the first many times they’d fucked, but he's gotten progressively better, and these days, it's Roadhog who has to fight not to come too fast.

            Junkrat's fingertips circle Roadhog's nipple, lightly pinching and teasing it until it's hard and swollen. Then he moves on to the next one, tugging gently at the ring and making Roadhog suck in a quick breath.

            "I like the noises yer makin’, Hoggy," Junkrat whispers, gazing up at Roadhog in the dying light from their bonfire. Junkrat's amber eyes seem enlarged by the shadows, and he's grinning toothily up at Roadhog, cheeks slightly flushed, and god damn it, if this isn't exactly one of those looks that had made Roadhog forget all about dumping and ditching Junkrat for the treasure. There's something warm and soft twisting in Roadhog's chest, and he expresses it by grunting and saying, "Shut up and keep going."

            Junkrat snorts and gives Roadhog's nipple a sharp pinch in retaliation. Then he licks his lips, smirks at Roadhog and dives under the blanket. Roadhog can feel Junkrat fumble with his belt for a bit, and a moment later Junkrat presses his lips to the side of his cock, making him release a deep breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He can feel Junkrat snickering against his skin as his tongue slips and slides over every single inch of the swollen shaft except the head. Junkrat has always been a tease, because apparently he loves to see Roadhog suffer, and it doesn't take very long before Roadhog is indeed suffering; his back is arching and his large hands are digging helplessly into the loose sand while Junkrat's maddening tongue slowly drives him out of his mind.

            "Fu—fucking tease," Roadhog manages to breathe out, and Junkrat replies with sucking the head of his dick into his warm mouth. A loud and pretty pathetic—in his own opinion—moans forces its way out of Roadhog's mouth, and he digs his heels into the sand so he can push deeper into Junkrat's mouth. Junkrat just lets him do it; it has taken a lot of practice on Junkrat's behalf, but he has eventually reached a point where he can take all of Roadhog's cock without gagging. Junkrat lets out a muffled moan around Roadhog's dick and lets him thrust into his mouth a few time before pulling away.

            "Fuck," Roadhog hisses as Junkrat throws off the blanket and the cold air hits his wet dick, making it jerk. Roadhog squirms, but Junkrat just pokes his belly.

            "Hold still," he breathes and pushes to his feet to shed his clothes. Roadhog reaches down to squeeze around the back of his cock, because the sight of Junkrat's long, lean, and nearly hairless body is threatening to make him come right then and there. Junkrat tuts at him and bats his hand away before straddling Roadhog's hips and, using a hand to steady it, slowly lowers himself onto Roadhog's dick.

            "Bloody, fucking…" Junkrat groans, and Roadhog silently agrees with him as he feels Junkrat's muscles clench and unclench around him. Roadhog forces his eyes open to watch as Junkrat begins to move; his hips roll back and forth in fluid movements, achingly slowly riding Roadhog, because the little twerp knows exactly what it takes to make Roadhog lose his god damn mind.

            "Faster," Roadhog groans, trying to arch his hips up.

            "All— _fuck_ —all in good time, mate," Junkrat breathes, but he doesn't protest when Roadhog reaches down to grab his hips and make him move faster. In fact, he simply closes his eyes and braches himself against Roadhog's belly, panting faster through his nose. Junkrat is actually surprisingly quiet when he's getting fucked compared to how noisy he usually is. There's something endearing about the way he bites down on his bottom lip as if in intense concentration. The first few times, Roadhog thought that face meant that Junkrat was hurting, but it turns out that's just Junkrat's sex face. In fact, Roadhog is usually the more vocal of the two of them when it comes to sex. He doesn't necessarily use a lot of words, but he makes a lot of noise, and it's gotten worse as Junkrat's skills have gotten better.

            "Faster," Roadhog breathes again, sliding his hands around Junkrat's narrow hips to grab his ass and press him forward. Junkrat instantly shudders and curls his fingers, because this position allows him to grind up against Roadhog's belly, and Roadhog doesn't have to coerce him anymore. With his eyes tightly shut, Junkrat moves faster, nothing but heavy panting and the odd soft grunt leaving him, and all Roadhog can do is try to keep up with him while trying not to make too much noise, because he finds it a little embarrassing to have so little control over himself.

            It doesn't take very long before Junkrat's movements begin to become erratic, and his breathing becomes heavier and faster.

            "Hoggy," Junkrat gasps out and digs his nails into Roadhog's belly. "Look at me."

            "What's w—shit, what's wrong?" Roadhog groans and focuses his semi-blurred vision on Junkrat. The golden light from the dying fire next to them is practically making Junkrat's eyes glow, and Roadhog has to bite down on his lip to keep himself from blurting out something embarrassing, like telling Junkrat how beautiful he looks right now.

            "Just want you ngh'to look at me when—when I—" Junkrat trails off, and he digs his feet into the sand, all but standing up as he shoves his T-dick up against Roadhog's belly one last time before he doubles over in a trembling, twitching mess.

            Having Junkrat's muscles spasm around his cock, plus the visual stimulation, is more than enough to Roadhog crashing over the edge as well. He explodes in a loud, deep growl, feeling his heartbeat throbbing in his dick as it swells inside Junkrat and spurts out several gushes of warm spunk.

            It takes a while before any of them move; they just lie there, exhausted, sweaty and breathless. But eventually Junkrat reaches out and drags the blanket back over them before snuggling up against Roadhog's belly, resting his head on Roadhog's chest and closing his eyes with Roadhog's dick still inside him.

            "Yer heart's beatin’ really fast," he murmurs quietly and yawns.

            "Mh," Roadhog hum, already drifting off. "S'cause you're here."

            "That's nice," Junkrat mumbles with a soft smile and falls asleep a second later.

            They spend the rest of the night like this, and neither of them remembers their last exchange the next morning, but they both feel uncharacteristically happy for several days after.

 

*


End file.
